


All Over

by lonniek



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:19:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4079419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonniek/pseuds/lonniek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Darren both have specific rules about who they do and do not sleep with. This is what happens when the rules break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Over

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2012 when I was still into Glee.
> 
> Title inspired by the FNO video, where Darren sings “Dress You Up in My Love,” because if that isn’t a good reason to write porn, I don’t know what is.

Darren and Chris both had very strict rules about the different people they did and didn’t sleep with. Chris vowed very early on in his acting career that there was no way he would ever sleep with someone he was working with, and he also refused to even so much as glance at an attractive man without proof that he was gay. Growing up, Chris learned the hard way the importance of not looking at the wrong straight man, who didn’t always take advances from gay men as well as Chris thought they should have. Chris also refused the prospect of a relationship, because he was married to his imagination and his work, and most other things and people took a backseat to that.

Darren, however, had rules that were built solely to keep him happy. He’d slept with people he’d worked with before and managed to make it work. He’d also slept with guys before. Nobody had made a big deal about it when they’d found out. There was good-natured ribbing, of course, but everyone continued to call him straight. Darren didn’t care much what people called him so long as when he was getting off, he was happy. The one rule that Darren made sure to keep in line with was that the distinction between sex and relationships was to be made abundantly clear before it went any further than kissing. It wasn’t that Darren didn’t like or want relationships, but with the amount of work that he did, Darren found it extremely unfair for his significant other to get less attention than his job.

Chris thought this was why he and Darren made such good friends. They’d spoken openly with one another about their sex lives as general conversation, and both of them understood the sporadic disappointment that snuck up on them when they had to spend the night in an empty bed. They’d only known each other for about a month when the pair of them devised a plan to not have to spend their nights alone.

“I don’t know why adults don’t have sleepovers anymore,” Chris said one night, taking a handful of popcorn from the bowl in between Darren’s legs. The first time he’d done that, Chris had blushed for a full minute straight. Now, two and a half years of friendship later, the move was natural. “This was a fantastic thing we created.”

“Chris, I love you, but shh. I can’t hear.” Chris pushed Darren’s shoulder on the couch, but chuckled before settling back into comfortable, companionable silence. Chris looked over at Darren on the couch. He had his glasses on and was leaning toward the television, quoting back the lines of The Expendables to the screen. Every few lines, he reached down between his legs to grab a few more popcorn kernels and toss them into his mouth. Chris watched him eat one by curling his tongue around the piece and pulling it slowly into his mouth.

“Okay, I’m going to the bathroom,” Chris said suddenly, nearly upending Darren’s coffee table as he rushed to stand up. Chris teetered, unbalanced, on one foot as he tried to untangle himself from the throw blanket he’d draped over himself earlier, and Darren grabbed Chris waist to steady him. Darren raised an eyebrow at Chris and let him go when Chris stopped wobbling. Chris was acutely aware of the fact that his waist was colder where Darren’s arm no longer was.

“You good?” Darren asked, pausing the movie. “You just went like…ten minutes ago.” Chris hoped that Darren hadn’t remembered that detail, but he shrugged and flopped back down on the couch, feeling much more in control of himself again.

“Yeah, I’m good. I don’t have to go anymore. I guess I was just…uncomfortable.” _Who even eats popcorn like that?_ Chris asked himself as he settled back into the couch. Instead of leaning back into Darren’s shoulder like he’d been before, Chris sat up straighter and pulled the blanket around him tighter.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Chris staring at the television paused on Sylvester Stalone’s face, and Darren staring at Chris, until Darren finally said, “why are you staring at the screen? I paused the movie.”

“Then unpause the fucking movie, Darren,” Chris snapped, whipping his head to meet Darren’s eyes. Instead of getting Darren’s entire face, framed by longer curls and scruff because of the brief hiatus they’d been given, Chris only saw Darren’s eyes. “Why are you so close to me?” Chris whispered.

“You’re whispering,” Darren whispered back, but neither of them moved. Chris took a shallow breath and tried to will himself to lean back, to get up, to do something, _anything_ other than sit and stare at the individual features that made up Darren’s strong jaw and soft, supple lips. _Just move back. Just move your head back._

“So are you,” he whispered back, and Chris’ shoulders dropped just a little bit as he continued to sit and stare. That was when he remembered that it took two people to remain in close proximity like this. “Back up, Darren,” Chris said in what he thought was a strong, authoritative voice. Instead, Darren leaned forward slowly. Chris felt his heartbeat pick up as Darren continued to advance, terrified that he had absolutely no desire move away. _He’s straight, Chris. Who cares if he’s slept with guys? He’s straight. AND you work with him. Chris, do something. Move, just move your head an inch to the left okay—_

In that moment, Darren’s lips connected with Chris’, and Chris felt a tremble run up his spine. Darren made a pained noise and then Chris felt hands at his waist, pulling him closer. His kiss became more insistent until Chris was kissing back; feeling the way Darren’s stubble was just a little bit rugged against his own chin. They kissed each other well: after two seasons of kissing each other, they knew what to do. Chris knew Darren instinctively leaned his head just a little to the left, and when he tilted his head, Chris rose a hand to the back of Darren’s neck as he opened his mouth, keeping them together. Darren made another, smaller noise when Chris threaded his fingers through the little curls at the nape of Darren’s neck. Chris gasped into Darren’s mouth and pulled away.

Chris didn’t stop moving once he’d broken contact from Darren’s lips. Instead, he continued to back up on the couch until he was out of the blanket and standing up, looking for his over-shirt and socks. “Chris,” Darren said. His voice was thick, and Chris exhaled a long, slow breath as he continued his search. “Chris,” he repeated, but he still kept moving. “Chris, stop!” Chris jumped, startled, and tried to control his breathing as his mind continued its meltdown.

“What, Darren? What do you want?"

“I mean, I _wanted_ to kiss you.”

“No you didn’t. You’re straight.” Darren only shrugged at that. “No, you don’t get to shrug!” Chris pointed a long, slim finger in Darren’s direction and took one step closer to him. “You _know_ I’m not going to do this.”

“Don’t you want to?” Darren asked, moving the popcorn bowl from his lap and setting it on the coffee table in front of him.

“No,” Chris lied.

“Bullshit.” Darren stood then, and Chris sank back into the couch as the fight leaked out of him. “You think I don’t notice how you look at me when we’re not filming? Do you think I’m blind, Chris?” Chris opened his mouth to answer, but Darren cut him off. “Don’t answer that. You’ve probably got an excuse. Do you think that I don’t notice how we don’t spoon when you spend the night anymore?” Chris flushed, but Darren continued on, unphased by the pink that slowly crept up Chris neck and into his cheeks. “You don’t call me Dare anymore. If I so much as touch you anymore, you jump like a scared fucking virgin teenager. And you and I both know that you are _far_ from a virgin fucking teenager.”

“Darren, that’s, this isn’t fair.” Darren rolled his eyes and closed the distance between him and Chris in two easy steps before throwing one leg over both of Chris’, straddling him. “This is against the rules and you know it.”

"Fuck the rules,” Darren breathed, resting his forehead against Chris’. Chris shifted his hips, tried to move so that it wasn’t obvious that his cock was obviously not caring about the rules.

“My rules are there for a reason,” Chris warned when Darren responded with a downward roll of his hips.

“I said, fuck,” Darren rolled his hips once, “the,” again, “rules,” and a final time for emphasis. “I want you. Don’t you want me, too?”

_No. Say no. Just open your mouth and say no, Christopher. You can do it. You say no all the time. Just…_ Chris closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes, though, Darren was still there, still close and warm and waiting for an answer. So Chris kissed him, and Darren shuddered on top of him and pressed himself closer to Chris. Chris wrapped one arm around Darren’s waist and used the other for leverage as he twisted his torso, forcing Darren to lie back on the couch. Darren sighed and wrapped his legs around Chris back when he felt tongue flickering against his lips, opened his mouth, and rucked his hips upward.

“Bedroom, Chris, bedroom,” Darren pleaded against Chris’ mouth, but Chris made no indication that he was planning on moving any time soon.

“Shirt. Get your fucking shirt off.” Chris peppered little kisses up and down Darren’s neck while he waited for him to push the button-down shirt off his shoulders. As soon as the skin was bared, Chris was kissing tan skin. He kissed a ‘v’ to the center of Darren’s chest, and then flickered his tongue over Darren’s left nipple.

“Fuck, Chris,” Darren moaned, lifting his chest up into Chris’ mouth. “Wow, God, wow,” he murmured, eyelids fluttering shut.

“No,” Chris said. “Open your eyes. Look at me,” he said, and Darren blinked his eyes back open in a heartbeat. Satisfied that Darren wasn’t going to look away from him again, Chris went back to Darren’s nipple, licking and sucking. When he scraped his teeth lightly over it, Darren’s entire body tensed for a moment.

“Oh my fucking God, Chris. Please, please, Chris. God, fuck me okay? Please, please.” Darren continued to whimper the word please as his hands scrabbled to find purchase on the couch underneath him. He gave up on that quickly and settled for grabbing fistfuls of Chris’ shirt.

“Yeah, Dare,” Chris promised, moving from the left nipple to the right. His left hand snaked down Darren’s torso to the button fly of his jeans, and Chris popped the buttons with practiced ease. Darren’s cock was warm and hard in his boxer briefs, and Chris had to pause, resting his forehead against Darren’s chest for a moment, when he felt it uninhibited by the cotton. “Darren,” he breathed, swallowing hard. In response, Darren wriggled his hips, trying to push the bunched up fabric down his thighs.

“Chris. You…clothes.”

“Right, right.” Chris sat up, resting on his heels in between Darren’s legs. He yanked off his undershirt in one swift motion, and then reached for the buckle of his belt.

“No, let me,” Darren said. He paused when Chris didn’t immediately agree, but after looking up to find Chris staring down at him with his jaw dropped just a little bit, Darren’s hands fumbled over themselves to reach Chris’ belt. Chris laughed when Darren couldn’t get the belt through all of the loops on the first tug, but his smile faltered and fell away completely when the belt was finally gone and the button was undone and the fly was coming down and then Darren’s hand was (finally) firmly in his pants. Chris whined and started to make a sound that cut off into a sharp pant.

“Fuck, Chris. You sound…” Darren said, trying to come up with an appropriate word.

“Darren, please stop talking,” Chris said with a smile, leaning back down to kiss him again. Darren sucked Chris’ lower lip into his mouth in retaliation for being told to shut up, and was rewarded with Chris palming him through his boxers and soft, breathy moans. “Oh, God,” Chris muttered against Darren’s lips, his hips rocking in time to the motion of his hand pressed up against Darren’s cock through the layer of fabric from his boxers. Darren’s hips twitched underneath him, but Chris kept a steady rhythm until Darren was breathing too hard to kiss Chris properly anymore.

The front of his boxers were soaked with pre-come when Darren finally gasped, “Chris, if you don’t slow down I’m gonna come.” Chris blinked, then let out a low breath combined with a moan as he slowed his hand, then pulled it away from Darren’s dick completely. “I didn’t mean you had to st—“

A kiss silenced Darren’s complaints. “Not stopping. You asked me to fuck you, remember?” Chris’ lips tugged upward into a small smile as Darren’s eyes widened, watched his pupils dilate.

“Okay, yeah. Bedroom. _Now_.” This time, it was a demand, and Chris nodded, sitting back on his haunches. He started to button his jeans to get to the bedroom, but then thought better of it. Chris stood, back to Darren, and dropped his pants, then kicked them off his feet and slid them against the couch. Then, slowly, he turned around, thumbs hooked inside the waistband of his boxer briefs. “Chris,” Darren warned, unceremoniously pushing his feet out of his jeans and leaving them in a rumpled heap on the cushion.

But Chris didn’t listen. Instead, he smiled, lowered his eyes to Darren’s, and pulled down his underwear, leaving him standing naked and achingly hard in the middle of Darren’s apartment. Chris heard Darren make a guttural sound, and he faintly registered the sound of the fake leather of the couch as Darren moved, but the next thing he saw was a tuft of hair, and then the ceiling as Darren pinned Chris’ chest to the coffee table. The popcorn bowl skittered on the floor, rolling popcorn and salt onto the floor. Neither of them could be bothered to care as Darren busied himself sucking up a hickey at the base of Chris’ collarbone.

The moment that Darren’s lips touched his collarbone, Chris’ entire body trembled, and he moaned, low and deep into Darren’s ear. He curled the fingers of his right hand into Darren’s hair, tugging harder when the noises he made were just a little bit louder and just a little needier and a whole lot more insistent. “God, Dare, fuck, you, ah…”

“Yeah?” Darren chuckled against his collarbone, before licking a hot stripe down the center of Chris’ chest. His tongue didn’t stop until it was tracing lines around the shaft of Chris’ cock.

“Oh, my _God_.” Chris’ hips stuttered, and then bucked into Darren’s mouth as he began to suck Chris off in earnest. His tongue swirled circles and little patterns under the head of Chris’ dick, and Chris responded to each detail with moans and gasps, little twitches of his hips as he tried not to fuck Darren’s mouth. Darren moaned around him, and the vibrations made Chris’ toes curl and then he was coming, blinking and seeing nothing as Darren swallowed and kissed and licked and sucked at Chris cock until he winced and pulled away.

“ _Chris_ ,” Darren breathed, voice ragged and scratchy. When Chris could think to look down, he saw Darren’s lips, swollen and wet and so _hot_ , saw him still hard in his boxers, and then remembered his promise.

“Still gonna fuck you, Darren,” Chris promised, and Darren leaned up to kiss him hard on the mouth. Chris tasted his come, and realized that was a lot hotter than he was expecting. He also swore he could taste the desire that rolled of off Darren in waves. “Come on,” he said, arms around Darren’s waist. “Bedroom, let’s go.” Darren stood and pulled Chris up, unwilling to not be touching him as they slowly made their way down the hall.

When Darren tripped, it was because he was trying to walk with his thigh in between Chris’ legs while he left another hickey on the side of Chris’ neck. He stumbled and pulled them against the wall of the hallway for balance. Then, he decided to take advantage of the fact that he and Chris were against a flat, steady surface and pressed his thigh against Chris’ cock. Chris sighed and dropped his forehead against Darren’s shoulder as he felt his dick start to twitch and harden. Darren made an appreciative noise as it happened, and Chris used the moment of weakness to push Darren across the small hallway, and pinned him against the other wall. He licked Darren’s neck from the bottom up to his ear, and then nipped at his earlobe.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Darren groaned as his knees started to go out on him. Chris pressed his chest against Darren’s, and that seemed to steady him long enough for Chris to do it again. “Chris. Fuck. You gotta fuck me. Please. _Please_.”

The raw need in Darren’s voice startled the both of them into motion, and they pushed into Darren’s bedroom with no preamble. Darren’s boxers were off the second they got into the room. Chris climbed onto the bed and started to stroke himself slowly while he watched Darren throw open his bedside drawer and grab a condom and a bottle of lube. He threw both onto the bed, getting a good look at Chris.

Chris’ lips were parted just enough for him to take deep, stuttering breaths as his hand worked up and down the shaft of his cock. His eyes were closed, and when he ran his thumb over the head of his dick, Chris’ hips bucked upward. “Fuck, you’re so hot, Chris,” he whispered, climbing onto the bed. He put his hand over Chris’, and Chris’ hips started to move faster. Chris swore as Darren licked the shell of his ear. “I want you to fuck me,” he growled, needy and insistent. “I want to ride you. I want to be on my hands and knees for you. Fuck, Chris. Fuck me.” Chris pushed Darren’s hand off of his dick and leaned over him to pick up the lube.

“Which first?”

“What?” Darren breathed, blinking.

“Do you want to ride me first, or do you want me to fuck you on your hands and knees first?” Chris watched as Darren’s eyes went unfocused for a moment before he scrambled onto his hands and knees. “Wow,” Chris said softly.

“Chris, fuck. Just…please.” Chris moved, using his free hand to reach out and squeeze Darren’s ass as he got up on his knees. Darren moaned, and Chris popped open the cap to the bottle. He heard Darren inhale and hold his breath, waiting for Chris’ fingers. He didn’t make him wait, wasting no time in drizzling lube over his fingers.

“Are you ready?” Darren dropped from his hands to his elbows and pushed his ass backward at Chris. “Just checking,” Chris murmured with a smile. He brought one lube-slicked finger up to Darren’s hole, watching him tense and relax as he made a slow circle. Then, Chris pushed, and Darren moaned as Chris’ index finger breached him.

“Dare, you’re so tight,” Chris whispered, voice hoarse as he slowly started to pull his finger back. He paused for a moment before pushing it back in more quickly. Darren nodded into a pillow and pushed himself back on Chris’ finger and whimpered. “You okay?”

“Yeah, Chris. Want you, want more.”

“We’ll get there. Be patient,” Chris admonished lightly, pulling his finger out to add more lube to a second finger. He didn’t tease this time, just pushed back into Darren.

“ _Fuck_ …fuck patience,” Darren said. “I do this to myself all the time, Chris okay? Please, just, I need you inside of me.” Chris’s rhythm faltered for a moment at this.

“You, what?” he asked, feeling his cock jump at the idea that Darren got off by fingering himself. Darren grunted and pushed back against Chris’ finger again, trying to get more friction.

“God, fuck. I masturbate thinking about you fucking me. How else is it supposed to be real enough?” Darren huffed, frustrated and far too turned on to try to remember any of his manners. “Now will you _please_ shut up and fuck me?”

That was all it took for Chris to forget about being patient or trying to be soft or gentle. He pulled his fingers from Darren. He patted the bed for the condom packet, found it, and ripped the foil. He fumbled with it for a quick moment, then slid it over his cock. Next, Chris found and popped open the lube. Chris made sure Darren could see him stroking the lube down his cock before lining up with him. Chris held Darren’s hip with his free hand and slowly pushed against Darren’s hole. Chris pushed a little less than slowly, but Darren took it, inhaling quickly and exhaling on sounds and sighs and moans. When Chris was buried inside of Darren, he took a moment to inhale, to really let himself feel the tight, clinging heat that came with being inside of Darren.

Darren was breathing hard underneath Chris, cock dripping pre-come onto the sheets underneath him, but Chris was sure Darren couldn’t actually care less about the sheets. Chris ran his clean hand up and down Darren’s back as his breathing started to level out some. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, good. So good. God, you’re so big, Chris. You feel so, so good. Move, okay, please move?”

Chris moved. He pulled his hips back slowly, reveling in the sensation of Darren’s muscles around him, and then pushed back in, bringing his pelvis flush with Darren’s ass. The slap of skin against skin made Chris gasp and Darren groan. “Oh, God. Again, again, Chris. Please, do it again oh my God. Please. Don’t stop, Chris. Please don’t stop. _Fuck, Chris, fuck._ ” Chris could hear how blown Darren sounded underneath him, and Chris found a rhythm that was fast-paced. He kept time with the shallow pants that he supposed qualified as breathing, and Darren pushed his hips and ass backward at Chris, forcing him to move faster, harder.

Sweat beaded on Darren’s back as Chris changed his angle a little bit, and on the next thrust, Chris brushed against his prostate. Darren keened into the pillow and pushed back hard against Chris’ cock, forcing a recreation of the moment. “Harder,” he managed to gasp at the end of a low moan. Chris obliged, taking Darren’s hips in both of his hands and rocking him back on his dick harder. He thrust faster against Darren’s prostate, and then it happened.

At the end of one thrust, Darren’s entire body tensed. The muscles in his ass clenched around Chris’s dick, and his back went rigid. Then, Darren opened his mouth to speak and his entire body shook. “Oh, fuck, Chris. You feel so good. God, oh God. I wanted. So bad. You’re so hot, Chris, so good. Feel so good inside of me, oh fuck, oh my God. Chris I’m so close, please Chris, I’m so close. Touch me, please touch me.”

Before Darren could move to touch himself, Chris’ hand was reaching around Darren’s thigh to stroke his cock. He started thrusting back into Darren harder, faster, and jerking him off in time to his thrusts. Darren was a mess of jumbles of words and half-noises underneath Chris until he made a high keening noise, dropped down to his shoulders, and came with Chris’ name on his tongue.

Chris stroked Darren through his orgasm, feeling hot come running down his hand, and increased the pacing of his own thrusts to chase a second orgasm after Darren’s. He came leaning across Darren’s back, hair matted to his forehead, breath heavy and quivering. They stayed like that until Chris had the presence of mind to pull out of Darren. The condom came next, which Chris tied off and threw at the direction of the trash can before rolling down on the sheets next to Darren, who had since collapsed onto his side.

Darren rolled over to look at Chris’ face. It was flushed pink, and Darren could just see the mark on his neck. He smiled and kissed Chris softly on the lips. Chris kissed him back before pulling away to properly catch his breath. “Wow,” Darren breathed.

“You okay?” Chris asked.

“So much more than okay. That was so fucking hot and just…wow.” Chris could feel the uneasiness in his stomach start to settle, the weight of breaking every single one of his rules starting to cloud his post-orgasm haze. “I’m glad,” he murmured, distracted.

“What’s wrong?”

“What do we do now?”

“I mean, I’m down for the sleeping part of this sleepover, if that’s what you mean. And then I distinctly remember you promising that you’d let me ride you. I mean, as soon as I’m conscious again.”

“You know I don’t mean in the immediate!” Chris tried to sound serious, but the nerves were slowly leaving, regardless of what he tried to do to make them stay.

“I know, but that’s why I’m ignoring it,” Darren responded, yawning and turning his back to Chris, who automatically turned to spoon him. “We’ve never done this naked before,” he commented sleepily. “It’s nice.”

“Darren, we have to talk about this.”

“Talk later. Sleep, then fuck me again, and then we’ll talk, okay?” Chris sighed, but closed his eyes anyway.

“You mean it?"

“About the fucking?” Darren asked, knowing damn well Chris did _not_ mean about the fucking. “Yeah, promise.”


End file.
